New Threads
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: This was a headcanon from Tumblr: When Dick first shows up in his Nightwing outfit, Artemis doesn't recognize him and attacks him. Credit to whoever's idea that was. So I just wrote a fluffy one-shot with Artemis attacking Nightwing because she doesn't recognize him. Traught if you squint


He walked into the darkness of the cave, he hadn't expected anyone to be around really. They were probably in the kitchen. The light from the zeta beam faded and he walked to the kitchen. He didn't get very far.

It was late, all of the lights were out anyway. Barely the moonlight shown through the window slats in the cave.

Halfway there, in the hallway actually, he got ambushed. A swift right hook took him down from behind, he went down, unsuspecting. He didn't get very far in the way of protecting himself against the unknown assailant.

He landed on his back, flipping over, he caught the person's calf, sending them to the ground. They let out a grunt. He had no time to rejoice in his victory, already up and looking over the mysterious attacker. The person rolled away and jumped up, gracefully, eye level with him.

He said nothing, he attempted to call to M'gann but the link wasn't up. They must have already have been taken out, or not knowing about this attack.

The person faked a jab, he blocked while the person wrapped himself around Dick's back. He felt the cool sting of metal at his throat. He put his hand up while the person yanked him down.

"Who are you?" The person hissed in his ear. He felt a trickle of warm blood fall from the cut at his neck.

"I should be asking you that." He said gruffly, trying to disguise his voice. He knew that if the person was this confuse, he was not tipping them off to the other members of the team.

"Answer me." The person dug the knife into his neck with a hard motion.

"What are you going to do?" He smiled and grabbed the person's arm, holding the knife. "Kill me?"

He yanked the person's arm down and they let out a squeal. He hesitated for a moment, a moment to soon. The attacker was a woman. He should have been able to tell.

He backed from her, pulling his eskrima sticks from his calf holster. He straightened up. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out who she was. He knew there was something farmiliar about her, he couldn't place it.

"Who are you." She tossed the knife into her right hand as she crouched down. "I won't ask again."

"Artemis?" He dropped the sticks.

She tackled him, knocking him into the wall. He groaned and slid to the floor with her over him. She looked over him in the moonlight.

"Artemis it's me you idiot." He laughed, opening his eyes. She narrowed her eyes before he sighed.

"Dick?" She looked him over. He was wearing practically armor. Nothing she'd ever seen. It was all black, covered in Kevlar. It had the small emblem of a little blue bird on the chest piece. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh come on." He smiled up at her as she stood up. She lent a hand down and helped him up. "I have long grown out of Batman's shadow as Robin."

He winced and put a hand up to the cut on his neck. It stung. She turned to him and examined the cut.

"So what do I call you now?" She put an arm around his tall frame, supporting him while walking to the kitchen.

"Nightwing. And since when do you carry a knife?" He looked down at her as they walked into the light of the kitchen.

"I don't. M'gann is making a cake and I had to grab it from the bio ship." She chuckled. "I was bluffing, but then again, I didn't know who you were."

"Oh my god!" M'gann screamed as they came into the light of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Artemis didn't recognize me." He hobbled over to the counter and leaned up against it. "It's the new outfit I guess."

"That's my girl." Wally stood up from the table and wandered over to Dick, holding his cut neck. "I like the new armor, you don't look like your twelve anymore."

Dick punched him lightly in the arm.

"You might want to wash this." Artemis handed M'gann the slightly bloody knife. "I always knew I could kick his butt."

"Rematch after we eat, and this time you won't get me by surprise." He smiled and winked at her as Wally handed him a wet paper towel.

"You wish, Bird-Boy."


End file.
